hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 55
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the end of the 2008/2009 season, a fish found in a penis, the value of procedural shows to television as a whole, and switching to Internet only for TV. This episode was kept to a strict 90 minute time limit. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'1:26' - Intro - Osama's cave - technical difficulties *'4:04' - What doesn't kill you makes you stronger *'5:08' - Internet *'5:34' - In a Surveilance Van *'6:26' - Mr. Skin - When the nude scenes are [http://www.box.net/shared/6a87gn7ptc Mr. Skin & RunPee] *'7:40' - RunPee - when to go pee during a movie *'11:47' - Fish found in boy's penis [http://www.box.net/shared/46hp9vbhkm Fish found in boy's penis, Hospital adventures in fucking] *'14:37' - Hospital adventures in fucking *'15:47' - War Games - Butter *'16:38' - Back to fish in a dick *'17:'50 - Wayne Alwhine - Voice of Mickey Mouse - dies - Joel does Mickey voice *'20:01' - Mickey cartoons - The Disney Spice - Mickey getting fucked - Donald Duck *'22:39' - This week in topics *'22:56' - Donald / Andrew Dice Clay - Celebrity Apprentice *'24:45' - Lost is 7 years old *'26:31' - Lost finale *'27:19' - Inconsistencies with Nadia *'29:28' - Lost's fatal flaw *'30:48' - What they're doing now - tying up loose ends *'33:11' - Lost maintaining it's Longevity & ABC's schedule *'35:16' - The Bad Twin's connection to Lost *'3'8:16 - A guy who could be any dead person in Lost *'40:13' - How can you kill an island protector - They're all Egyptian Gods *'42:06' - V the Series - Lost in Space remake? *'43:30' - Geek shows renewed - Joel can only watch SciFi http://www.box.net/shared/2xv3ir3eum audio *'45:41' - House *'46:45' - Law & Order / House [http://www.box.net/shared/x3i4kqide0 House, Law & Order, procedurals in general] *'48:04' - Procedurals in general - Bland Entertainment *'51:05' - Character development in Law & Order: SVU - House is Fascinating http://www.box.net/shared/jshrph472z audio *'5'1:51 - House reruns *'53:38' - Shatner on Boston Legal [http://www.box.net/shared/lmrf892365 Boston Legal] *'55:30' - Odo on Boston Legal *'56:45' - Shatner just plays Kirk on Boston Legal *'58:06' - Kings *'59:24' - Russel Brand *'59:58' - SNL finale [http://www.box.net/shared/fv6u7oyp7v SNL finale through The HeyDey of SNL] *'1:01:19' - Will Ferrel ressurects SNL *'1:01:53' - SNL is Hulu fodder *'1:02:39' - new cast for SNL? *'1:03:58' - The HeyDay of SNL *'1:04:51' - No TV for a few months, what should I watch now? - CBS fails at TV.com *'1:07:06' - True Blood *'1:07:49' - More suggestions - Supernatural *'1:09:25' - Netflix OnDemand - The IT Crowd *'1:10:53' - What Denise needs to watch *'1:11:52' - Eli's Recommendation - Dahari Jones tackles the world - Lifegaurding as a sport *'1:13:47' - Surrogates ruined by Arrested Development *'1:14:44' - Mail Sack *'1:14:51' - Scrubs renewed as a spinoff *'1:17:16' - Cheers is full of depressing alcoholics *'1:18:28' - Fraiser *'1:'19:06 - Possible Combinations of shows with new Scrubs *'1:19':58 - Why did Fox pick-up Dollhouse but keep it in it's same timeslot - DVR ratings *'1:22:44' - Cadillac sponsorship of Damages *'1:23:26' - DVR Advertisements *'1:24:33' - Apple Sponsorship - House Sponsorship *'1:25:38' - Am I crippling myself with a cable DVR box - Internet only TV http://www.box.net/shared/tjz2qimlt7 audio *'1:2'9:26 - TV competing with Internet - FIOS *'1:32':16 - Ending Category:Podcast